This invention relates to simplified operation of scan based devices, including single function devices (that just have scanning capability) and multi-function devices.
Multifunction scan-based devices are becoming increasingly popular, both for the home and the office. Such devices are known as “multi function printers” or “All in Ones”, and can typically print, scan and copy, and optionally also generate faxes and emails. These devices typically have a user input system based on a hierarchy of menus. These menus need to be provided on a relatively small screen. This sometimes makes the user experience complicated, as a user needs to navigate to find the right setting through the control panel.
With many different options relating to the different basic functions (of scanning, copying, printing, faxing and emailing), finding a particular menu can become a complicated and time consuming task.
The problem has been recognized, and one proposed solution is to have dedicated buttons for some of the most frequently used functionality settings on the control panel. In addition, efforts have been made to make menu structures as intuitive as possible to allow easier navigation. For example, the use of touch and stylus inputs also aims to improve the menu navigation experience.